


craig likes it boring until he doesnt

by twitchy_hands



Category: South Park
Genre: Dissociation, F/M, M/M, craigs a mood in this bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: Baseball was one of the safe and boring things in his life. Bebe had to ruin it. Craig doesn't really mind.





	craig likes it boring until he doesnt

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at mlmaries on tumblr

"You should kiss him."

That was her first mistake. She was always too direct. 

"You want me... to kiss your boyfriend."

"I want to watch you kiss my boyfriend."

Well. When you put it that way.

Craig didn't know what to say. So he just tilted his snap-back cap a bit. It was something to do aside from hit himself over the head with his own bat.

Baseball was a boring thing. Everybody hated it except the parents. Except Craig.

Boredom was an interesting concept that just didn't exist in Craig's world. Baseball was boring? That meant baseball was safe. Mundane - But that was okay because a boring sport was extraordinary in itself as anything else would be an unknown; dangerous. 

He could always trust baseball to have his back.

Until today. Bebe couldn't of waited until he had left the batting cages before springing this on him?

"I just think it's time to get over yourself and make a move." Her voice was like honey and she leaned over the metal wire fence which was just the right height to come up under her -

You know what, Craig's not looking there. Definitely not. She's doing that on purpose.

"I think he likes you."

"Do we know the same Clyde? He likes everybody."

"He likes you in a special way!"

This conversation was not boring and it was making Craig feel weird.

He was at his car already, thank God.

"You know," she began, knocking softly on the window. "I like you a lot Kitty but you need to be a bit more adventurous if this is going to work."

She just called him Kitty. The cars too hot. But the windows down now. Didn't he just put them up? Shes leaning into the car and he can smell bubblegum on her breath. His face feels hot and his head hurts and shes in the car with him now and someones touching his hair. 

Craig's just slightly disconcerted. This wasn't a part of his repetitive schedule. He's sandwiched between the soft faux leather car seat and Bebe's russet skin. Its comforting in a strange way. He doesn't know how but the odd mixed up smell of lavender shampoo and lingering chemicals caused by freshly dyed hair calmed him until the discombobulated feeling passed.

"You want me..."

"To kiss my boyfriend. Yeah. Maybe me too?"

That didn't sound boring. Craig was kind of okay with that.


End file.
